It's Always Been You
by KrazyKeke
Summary: All our young lives we search for someone to love. We choose partners, change partners... all the while wondering if there's someone, somewhere, searching for us.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter or Teen Wolf mentioned in the making of this story. Please don't sue me, yeah. Pretty broke like 90% of the time: P

* * *

**Summary**: Derek is pretty sure that the human – the human that was irrevocably _**his**_ and yet not – is still seeing his ex. The suspicion is straining their relationship before it even starts. Harry is not amused…

* * *

**Chapter One**: After the Kanima incident, Derek realizes that he isn't the Alpha he thinks he is. That he doesn't know everything. He isn't infallible or perfect. Pushing everyone away won't solve everything and once he accepted that, gradually, the group of misfits and nobodies becomes something like a Pack. The presence of random Evans' family members during Pack meetings once or twice a week soon becomes habitual, routine.

Remus, with his gentle smile and understanding aura, balances out Peter's homicidal tendencies, makes his uncle seem like the man he was before the fire and while that makes something in the Alpha ache, he didn't begrudge the union.

Luna, dreamy and usually seemed like she was in a different world, became grounded and her attention centered on Isaac, always having an excuse to touch the ginger haired male and be within close proximity. He was seeing the boy smile more often and open up, he was confident in a subtle way.

Neville was a pillar of strength for Erica. His refusal to rush anything also translated into their personal relationship, making her slow down moderately, actually enjoy life, savor the good times, acknowledge the bad times and move on.

Hermione and Stiles were the sarcastic and brainy, know it all couple, their combined intellect had on more than one occasion saved the Pack's lives, they were brought even deeper into the world of werewolves.

And then there is Harry. The leader, the general, the one who stood apart from his family. He was the Alpha mate. Derek's. But not, they'd agreed to take it slow and get to know each other before entering a relationship.

However, every time Derek tried to ask Harry out or initiate intimate contact, that woman, _Ginny_, would appear. Stealing Harry's attention. Making him laugh or smile exasperatedly. There was a closeness there that came from being more than friends and though they were supposedly broken up, Derek couldn't help but wonder.

[You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.  
You and I go rough; we keep throwing things and slamming the door.]

"Why can't you just believe me when I tell you that there is nothing going on between Gin and I?" Harry's viridian gaze flashed with annoyance as he stared at the older man. "Even if I had the inclination to cheat, which I don't, you'd be able to smell sex on me immediately."

[You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.  
You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.]

"I'm not saying that." Derek ignored the fact that he had meant what Harry implied. "I don't like that woman, Harry. _I don't like her_. You're the one who's oblivious to the fact that she's waiting for you; she wants you to take her back on an obsessive level. Crossing her once is fine, twice maybe coincidence, but for her to be wherever we are all the time…?" he glanced pointed at the shorter man.

[Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.]

Harry also ignored the fact that he was right. "I'm not taking her back. Our relationship is over and done with. You're the one that I like!" With that outburst, he blushed a bit but plowed on. "If you can't trust my word, trust your instincts, your nose." He insisted.

Derek reached out, tugging him forward; nose tracing the column of his pale neck, Harry held flush against him. He could feel the wizard blush even harder but didn't comment even as his eyes flashed red briefly, normally, Harry's heart was calm, steady, but it was increasing in speed.

Titling his head up, he leaned down, sealing their lips together in a kiss.

* * *

And that's the pilot chapter. If I get enough reviews, I'll make this into a full length story as I planned. Sorry I went AWOL, family issues and real life problems galore.


End file.
